Peacemaker
by Shadowcat2428
Summary: When Donnie trys to stop one of Leo's and Raphes fights he gets hurt. R&R


**Peacemaker**

** By: shadowcat2428 or Kasey Hales**

**Hi this is a little story about Donnie getting hurt in one of Raphes and Leos fights**

**Enjoy and review.**

"Your reckless and don't care for anyone but yourself!"

"Oh yah fearless you got me all figured out I don't give a shell about my family!"

"Apparently, you could have been killed out there of one of us could have been killed!"

"Why do you care if I was killed, if I was dead no one would point out Mr. Perfect's mistakes!"

Michelangelo sat in the living room listening to his older brother's fight about a patrol gone wrong when the second oldest Raph chased four Foot ninjas into a warehouse. Not knowing the warehouse was full of Foot ninjas, what a hot head. 'I almost got killed' the orange band turtle thought to himself 'but it's been thirty minutes and I can't watch my sci-fi marathon with them yelling over the TV'. The young turtle thought for a minute 'Hey Donnie's good at stopping fights I'll ask him to calm them down and then'

**Clash**

**Slash **

**Thug**

Mikey was pulled out of his thinking with the sound of weapons clashing 'great I better hurry before they hurt each other' Mikey huffed to himself as he walked to his genius brothers Lab."Hellooo my favorite brother" Mikey said as he entered "what did you brake Mikey" He got in reply "Nothing" he answered sounding shocked "then what can I help you for" Donnie asked turning from the project he was working on to face his brother.

"Can you please make Raph and Leo stop fighting I can't watch my show?" Mikey begged.

"Why don't you do it?"

Mikey glared at him.

"Oh right that could end in your death"

"So can you go peace maker on them" Mikey ask throwing punches at the air.

"I can try anyway their bugging the shell out of me" Donnie said walking to his brothers in the dojo.

"Thank you!" Mikey yell to Donnie as he sat back on the couch.

As Donnie walked in to the dojo he saw the two oldest fighting their hearts out and yelling at the top of their lungs the rudest comments Donnie ever heard.

"GUYS!" Donnie yelled trying to get their attention while waving his arms at them. It didn't work they continued to fight and yelled. Donnie tried walking between them, but had to jump out of the way when they clash back to gather.

"DONNIE WHAT THE SHELL GET OUT! "Leo yelled after seeing him move out of the way.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP!" Donnie yelled back.

"NO!" they both yelled and pushed Donnie back to get at each other.

Donnie stumbled backward at fell right into their weapon stand and screamed in pain as the weapons fell and a sword went thought his leg and the others fell bruising and slicing his arms and legs.

"AHHHH!" he yelled but Raph and Leo mused of thought he was trying to stop them again or didn't see where he fell because they keep fighting and yelling. "HELP! PLEASES!" he tried again holding his leg then he felt hot tears roll down his face.

"What the shell" Mikey said as he walking to the dojo. He heard Donnie yelling for help and wonder what it was about 'Maybe he needs help calming Raph' heehee he laughed to himself. When he walked in he didn't see Donnie just Leo and Raph fighting. He looked around the room and stopped in a cold sweat as he saw Donnie laying on the floor crying with half the weapons from the weapon stand on him.

"DONNIE!"

Donnie heard his name and tried to look up, but was stopped by a shock of white pain that went thought his body. Then turned a little to look at what caused it. There was a sci cutting thought his arm. He turned his head slowly to see Mikey run and hit Raph in the face then Raph go to hit him back when he stop to hear Mikey yelling at him and Leo.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" Mikey yelled and started crying a little.

"What the shell are you talking about?" Raph yelled back.

"DONNIE!" Mikey yelled pointing at the bleeding turtle.

"What the shell!" Leo and Raph yelled and ran over to him with Mikey fallowing behind them.

Donnie watched as they ran to him and asked him what happen, but he stared getting dizzy. 'Must be blood lost, how must did I loss, couldn't be that much'.

"Donnie what happen!" Leo keep asking.

He was getting annoying 'I am trying to sleep go away' Donnie thought to himself, but he came asking. 'Maybe if I answer Leo will leave me alone'.

"y you pu push me hit sharp tthing" Donnie tried to answer.

"Pushed you what do you-"Leo stopped in mid-sentence "oh my gosh"

"What, what happen?" Raph yelled at Leo to answer.

"We pushed him Raph, we pushed him and he fell into the weapon stand and got hurt" Leo whispered.

"YOU DID THIS!" Mikey yelled.

"Let's do this later right now we need to get Donnie to the infirmary he lost a lot of blood" Leo said "Raph help me pick him up, Mikey don't let him fall asleep" Leo order and the younger turtles did as they were told.

"Come on buddy stay awake" Mikey spoke patting Donnie on the cheek.

"Tr tired" Donnie said softly.

"I know, I know, but you need to stay awake ok" Mikey said walking next to him as Raph and Leo carried him to a metal bed in the infirmary.

"What do we do" Raph asked.

"Raph pull the sci out I'll pull the sword out, Mikey hold Donnie down this is going to hurt him a little" Leo ordered Mikey held down Donnie "Raph pull on three".

"Ok ready" he answered.

"One, Two, Three" Leo and Raph pulled.

"AHHHHHH!" Donnie let out a blood curling scream and started sobbing hard.

"It's ok Donnie its out" Mikey tried to calm him down, but he continued to sob. In the corner Raph started to cry lightly. While Leo rapped Donnie's wounds also crying.

"Can he go to sleep now" Mikey asked Leo.

"No he loss too much blood" Leo said in a low voice.

"Does anyone have the same blood type" He asked.

"I do" Raph replied from the corner.

"Then let's put you on the blood thingy" Mikey said with hope in his voice.

"I'll go get it, get set up" Leo said rushing to the door.

After Raph gave Donnie a pint of blood he fell asleep and Mikey put him in bed. And fell asleep on the couch after seeing Donnie was ok, leaving Leo alone with Donnie. Leo took his hand and spoke.

"I am so sorry Donnie I am such a failure I hurt you my own brother then annoyed you when you were in pain, I mean you were right in front of me, but I was blinded by rage, but that's not an excuse I am supposed to protect you not hurt you, I am so sorry please forgive me, but if you don't I don't blame you" Leo said tears already falling.

"I forgive you" Donnie said looking at his brother and wiped tear away.

"Donnie! Are you ok do you fill alright" Leo stood up and wiped his face off.

"Yeah I am fine, are you ok?" Donnie said with and sheepish smile.

"Are you shore" Leo finely said.

"What" Donnie looked confused?

"That you forgive me after what happen" Leo said looking down.

"Yes I am shore" Donnie gave forgiving smile.

"Why" Leo asked looked shocked.

"You're my brother" Donnie said.

Leo hugged him and cried "I am so sorry".

"It's ok ".

"Hey you ok" Raph ask as he broke the moment.

"Yes" Donnie said.

"I'll get you something to eat" Leo said walking out.

Raph sat next to Donnie "so what's up" Raph asked.

"Just sitting" Donnie replied with a smile.

"Uh yeah I see that" Raph said "um Don I wanted to say that aim really sorry for what happen".

"It's ok"

"What" Raph looked shocked?' How could he forgive me after that' he thought. "Just like that".

"What"

"You forgive me just like that"

"Yeah"

"Why" Raph didn't know what ease to say. "I am an ass".

"Yes you are but you're also my brother" Donnie smiled at him and Raph smiled back. Raph hugged him "you truly are a peacemaker".

"I know".

**I know it's really cheese but I hope you liked it. I just started writing stories and made this one-shot on the side from my story "You look normal" by the way you should read it.R&R**


End file.
